The Borbz
Sydney: *TOTPOP bich, sidneys bak *wif sum uther flop biches on anutha trak *p*ssy on purr cuz am killin u rats *(nahtn) sidney dats disgusten *is an actual cat *ass fatter dan kylor if dats possibel *he bin at de ice crem nd de popsicels *i dun put that dum bich in her own hospitel *am in maisys sellin totpop teh smel *goin to the shops cus i got sum cash *if i wus a fish id be a supar bass *tel nahtn yo aint u got tags to hash *my ablums in stoars urs is in teh trash *(f@get) Kyler: *ur cd case *luks lyke my childs werk *platnum ablums *nd sixty gramys *teh gretest vois in the werld *(tats a tru fact) Lily: *teh borbz alweys spendin all dere muny on me *teh borbz r al secritly in lilena navey *(sidney) bulshit (kyler) dey wanna (kyler) eat it (becca) taste it (lily) sex it (nathan) sell it (matt) mime it (sydney) rape it (maya) pert of me (trae) doller it (kyle) pound it (happy) put a ring on it (sydney) giv me muny yeh yeh Nathan: *u get high *buy n.a.t.e *den cry *nd snap teh cd *i hope u *find teh recept in teh bag *i hop dey *let u taek it bak Sydney: *purfume alredy got lots of sells *in fact am wearing it now Becca: oh so dats wot smels *oh ecuse me becs wen wos ur last hit Becca: ur a peece of shit Matt: k now its my bit *am judgin ur lyfe nd its a no from me *til ur career ends am cuntin 1 2 3 *tored and songed with sidney so teh borbs luv me Tim: buy ur body on itunes *hu teh fuk is she *am the dalux edition ur teh rerelease *oops i slayed u agen Sydney: oh matty pls(f@get) Happy: *ur cheep ass weave *makes u luk lyke a blu roadkil Sydney: wtf is he doing in my sing *am a legund Sydney: ok bak to teh home *ur obsessed wiv me Kyler: o ok just steel my outfit *honey i ware it so much better Kyler: fukin bich Trae: *teh borbz alweys hatin on maya nd heppy's hair *teh borbz shuld al go nd buy my ablum werrier (speaking pert) Sydney: *ok can u al just stop wif teh free pramo *y r al dese flops here *is ment 2 b my sung for by borbz Kyler: cumin thru *kylor wtf (singing agen) Kyler: *i am not aculy fat its a boby bump *borbz is my suns caried em for 21 munths *dats cuz ur a kylephant u fukin lidl hore *i get u 2 buy my tikits nd den cansel all my tores *o dats ur new ablum *no is the re-up *how meny totpops wil dere be before u giv up Nathan: hav to sey kylor i agrey wiv u *were u lisnin 2 me Nathan: no i dunt hav a clu Lily: *oh na na wots my neme ofcors its lilena *hangin wiv sidney undar my umborela *set fir 2 my rane but it jus wont let up *am so grate tbh Kyler: k now am fed up Kyler: ur hare is ovesly fake *go nd ate sum cake Kyler: is dat a dig at my wate Nathan: ur al shit nd im grate Nathan: i was bak at the top spot wif n.a.t.e den i just droped of teh charts like my name was tim or hapy Sydney: *o hrey fans *hop u liked our rimex *buy my ablum agen pls *or suk sum big diks Sydney, Kyler, Lily and Nathan: *teh borbz alweys spendin al dere muny on us *teh borbz alweys spendin al dere muny on us *teh borbz alweys spendin al dere muny on us Sydney: #shittygang *teh borbz alweys spendin Sydney: ymbmc *al dere muny on us Sydney: casy Kyler: wate hus casy Sydney: i duno Nathan: wate i just insluted myself didnt i